Chenja
by legendarypokemonmewreloaded
Summary: My name is Keira, and a few years ago I was kidnapped. I was taken from my normal, cosy life and thrown into a world that I'd previously thought didn't exist. Finally, I am free and I've discovered a lot more about myself then I'd ever thought was possible. Together with my new friends, I have to discover the truth behind the mystery of the Chenja. Accepting OCs.
1. Prologue - Prisoner

**Prologue : Prisoner**

My name is Keira, but now everyone calls me Kiara. I used to hate that name, it's the name _they _gave me, the kidnappers, the evil ones, the ones with the ridiculous giant 'R' on their uniforms, you know them, that's who. They say that I'm a princess, so I need a princess' name, but I know their lying, they hate me really, they only care for my curse.

Sure, I live an exiting life full of adventure and wonder and I love my friends, but I wanted a normal life, a human life back where I came from, they took me from far away in a place you probably don't even believe in, but it's true, all of it, so I ask you, my friend, read my story with an open mind, and at the end decide what you believe in.

**...**

My mom and dad only left for five minutes that day, but five minutes was all they needed, they left me with my big brother and my pet dog, but even a fort with a million armed guards couldn't have stopped them. My brother wasn't much help that day; he didn't even notice what had happened, plugged into his computer game, 'Pokemon Ruby.'

I was short, even for a five year old, I have shoulder length slightly wavy hair that changes colour, normally it is brown but when it rained it turned blue, when there was a thunderstorm it was yellow, when it was sunny it was red, when it was cold or snowy it was light blue, when it was windy it was green and if I was happy during the day it was pink and at night it was black, if it was two types of weather it was a mixture of the colours.

My eyes also change colour, at day time they are pink and at night they are black. Everyone calls me a freak, which was one reason why I see it as a curse.

Once when it was sunny I was overheated and my mum touched me, then her hand was burnt. Another time it was rainy and water shot out of my mouth. At night I can't stand light at all, it actually hurts and during the day I'm afraid of the dark. People are afraid of me.

I was in the living room that day. I heard glass smash, then the sharp bits rained around me, a shield appeared from my body and it protected me from the sharpness, there was a big strong man with loads of muscles, I screamed. It was a thunderstorm so my hair was yellow, it went frizzy and my eyes glowed yellow for a split-second

Thunder hit the man, but it came from me. I stuck up my hands and it came out. The man held up his arm and the lightening stopped, it came back and tried to hit me, a shield appeared and the lightening disappeared around me, the man grabbed me and carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he lifted me as if I was lighter than a feather.

He ran down our garden path with me and I screamed, people stopped and pointed and brought out their phones to ring the police, I cried, they all knew me, the freak, the retard, the spaz, but I was still just a kid and they knew that.

The man ran down an alleyway and into a swirly green portal, we were turning white, luckily it was still day time so the light felt nice, but I was still scared so I let out a whimper. The light was all around us and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was in a big room, there was a man with a big cream coloured cat which had a red gem on the top of its head, the scary man was stroking it, I had handcuffs on they were both on my hands and there was a rope coming off the chain on them so the kidnapper could pull it to take me where he wanted.

"Ah." The scary man said "It's the Changer."

"Yes, Govanni, sir." The kidnapper answered

"Good, you never fail me Kid." The man told the kidnapper, at first I thought that he'd been talking about me, but that was stupid, he'd called me the Changer.

"Thank you Giovanni, sir." Kid answered, he must've been boring for conversations I thought.

"So, what can It do?" The man, Giovanni asked Kid.

"It put up a little fight, it used protect and thunder, but I beat it off easily." Kid told Giovanni _So I'm 'it' now am I? I'm a girl, a she!_

"Good, give it two days to rest and then put it in for training." Giovanni told Kid

"Sir Yes Sir!" Kid told him

I whimpered.

"You, should learn that children should be seen not heard." Giovanni hissed.

His cat laughed _"Really stinkin' luck kid! Getting dragged from an alternate universe!" _I almost cried when I heard this, even though I didn't know what it meant.

"Wot did the kitty-cat mean?" I asked

"_You really did understand me!" _the cat gasped _"So Gio wasn't just kidding! I'm sorry Chenja, please don't let out your un-holy fury on me!"_

"Wot?" I asked while being watched with fascinated eyes by Kid and Giovanni.

"Take it away!" Giovanni ordered.

I cried as Kid dragged me out, I didn't have the energy to walk, I needed the sun, my hair was orange so I couldn't do anything without it.

As I was dragged down the hall I saw many people, most glancing at me curiously, some even gave me pitying looks. I also saw many monsters from my big brothers game.

Soon I was chucked into a concrete room with a steel door and a single barred window, luckily it was facing the sun so I dragged myself to the sunny spot and lay down, soon I was fast asleep.

**...**

**A/N: So there's the prologue of my first Fanfic. Hope you liked it, bet you can't guess what she is, whoever guesses correctly gets a plushie of what she is!**

**Please Review!**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 1 - Changing

**Chapter One - Changing**

While I was in my prison the daily routine was the same. I'd wake up at the crack of dawn and forced to do things that were not even fit for a pokemon to be forced to do (like to swim fifty-three lengths of a swimming pool in five minutes), but, I have to admit, if they hadn't done that I wouldn't be in my current position. Oh-no, I'd probably be long dead. Back to what I did. After my chores they chucked me back into my cell with some kind of cold meat for food (Not that I ever asked what it was, I was way too scared). Well, something changed that day...

**...**

I groaned as the light flickered through my eyelids. I opened my eyes. Same cell. Same me. Same world. I sat up. Every few days I got a change of clothes, today was that day, and boy did I need them, over the course of about a week I'd drowned, caught fire, been electrocuted, and had almost froze to death. Just the normal for me but a nightmare for many others.

"Kiara." The voice of the kidnapper, Kids, sidekick Sundance moaned, pretending to sound like a ghost, I groaned and rolled my eyes, he was the least threatening bad guy out of the lot.

Then he came around by the door and unlocked it so that I could see him properly. "Training." He said that one simple word that brought shivers down my spine.

I stood up, I'd learnt long ago that it was no use putting up resistance, you just ended up being beaten, so what was the point?

I followed Sundance, or as I liked to call him, Sunny, down to the training room. Today was day training. I'd almost mastered it. It was defence, much easier than night training, an offence. All that happened was they hurtled attacks at me using Pokemon and a force field popped up around me, shielding me from attacks.

Like normal Pokemon attacked, there were eight this time. Mighteana, Houndoom, Golduck, Electrivire, Tangela, Wevile, Girafarig and Tyrantar they all fired great attacks and I expected the force field to pop up...but this time it didn't. Those attacks hitting me at once was enough to drive anyone insane, but, it was just what my body needed. I changed.

My body started mutating, it burned, oh how it burned but the pain was nothing compared to those attacks colliding and hitting me, when the pain finally ebbed away I was different to say the least, my two legs and no furred human body was gone and had been replaced with this.

A four legged brown furred brown tailed white maned white tail tipped brown eyed Eevee.

I was a Pokemon. That had been the only thought racing through my head, and I needed to escape...now.

I leapt over the other Pokemons heads (which is actually quite high considering there was a tyanitar and electrivire) and landed on Sunny's head. Now I was cross. I figured that if I concentrated I could transform again, into a different Pokemon, I was right.

I did transform, but this time a white light went over my body and instead of it hurting it felt wonderful, as if all my worries were just gone, just like that.

Maybe I wasn't that strong, but did that matter? Eevee's where puny. I was _not _going to be that brown furred mess for longer then I needed to be. I was now orange. A normal, orange Flareon

I leapt off Sunny's head and flamethrowered him to ash. I had no regrets and still have none...almost.

The Pokemon scattered after that, some escaping and some getting backup, I didn't care though, I was finally free!

I saw a window. I could escape. I knew that I could. But I didn't want to, at least, not just yet, I would crush this building to a pulp if it was the last thing I did!

I ran down the corridor, checking every room then burning it. I was on my tenth room when the wind was knocked out of me by a young rattata, probably three months old, maybe less.

It glared at me and said, in the most childish voice ever "I will show no mercy!" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from the young rat but it clamped its jaw on my tail and refused to let go.

I sighed. I didn't want to have to kill this misguided Pokemon but I would if it wouldn't let go. It didn't.

**...**

Friends, I won't tell you what happened then, I'll just tell you the start and end of it you can use your imagination for what happened in the middle, I leapt at Rattata, it ended up burning in the flames.

Now, if you do not wish to read on, I do not blame you. I have never truly forgiven myself for what I did that day.

**...**

I stared at the burning carcass, not believing what I'd just done; I'd killed an innocent child. I was as bad as Team Rocket. I turned to flee but a Ratticate was blocking my way. A female Ratticate with tears in the corner of its eyes.

"You killed my son." It hissed "I will never forgive you for that. You will pay!" it screeched then attacked me.

I was beaten pretty quickly. I was only a Flareon for Christ's sake! It's not like I could beat it even if it was blindfolded, plus I'd never been trained and it was probably at level 100!

It had me down; about to slice my jugular and end my pathetic existence when it got rammed off me in such a way she almost followed her son into the flames.

I looked up to my saviour, a very over-protective looking Arcainine.

"Leave. Her. Alone." The massive fire type growled

"Never." The Ratticate hissed

"Then I'm sorry." The Arcainine pinned the Ratticate to the floor and murmured sincerely "Sorry." Before slicing her neck.

Blood poured out of the wound and The Arcainine looked towards me "She had gone mad with greif. It would've never left her, she would've punished others for what you did. It was for her own good." The Arcainine talked in short sentences, I wasn't sure if that was because she was upset or if she always did it.

"Oh yeah, you might want to know, I'm Roiyaru, it's Japanese for Loyal, you can call me Yaru though." Yaru told me

"Umm, okay, I'm Kiera...but" I paused, Kiera was the name of a dead girl, a lost girl, a missing girl, did I really want that to be my name? No. That was the simple, truthful answer, but what could I call myself? I needed a name, definatly...so I said the first thing that came to my head "...You can call me Kiara."

Yaru smiled "Well, there is still a fire...want to run for your life with me?" she offered

"With pleasure." I answered, feeling happy for the first time in years as we ran from the fire that could never catch us.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and a special thanks to my first and only reviewer! Woot!**

**You actually got close, like your OC she is an Eevee and at the time she can only use some moves when she gets angry or is in danger.**

**She transformed because the moves that hit her where the types: Normal, fire, water, electric, dark, psychic, grass and Ice, if you noticed...the caused her body to mutate, now she can change when she wants!**

**Yaru will be an important character in it and will act like a motherly figure, just telling so you know what to expect.**

**Velociraptor Girl here's your Kiara/Kiera the Eevee plushie!**

**Here's another question: Why do you think I called Yaru her name? Winner gets a Yaru plushie!**

**T-T-F-N!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Homeward Bound

**Chapter Two - Homeward Bound**

As you've probably guessed, my life isn't all flowers and sunshine, but there are good parts, I had been on top of the world since I met Roiyaru and I felt like my life could never be bad again...well, I've been wrong before. So here it is the next instalment of my story.

**...**

I was lying on Roiyaru's back; I was exhausted from our escape from the building and it was much quicker to travel on an Arcainines back then attempting to run alongside it. She was running so quickly that in two minutes we were on top of a hill about a mile away from the building, and then she stopped and sat down as I slowly slid down her back.

I could see the burning building from the hill, the smoke from it was blowing in the opposite direction from the hill we were on so I could see the fire clearly without my eyes stinging from the smoke, I did feel slightly sorry for the people in that building, but only slightly.

Then the weirdest thing happened, the fire started glowing green. Then white, then pink and then it blew up. The fire went high and reached right up into the sky, it went so far, burning everything in its path, apart from Pokemon with the Flash Fire ability, like a certain Flareon and Arcainine.

I peered up at Roiyaru, she looked down at me and it was obvious that we were thinking the exact same thing, _what the hell was that?_

"Well...We should leave now." Roiyaru told me.

"You can leave, but if you haven't noticed my 'home' has just gone down in flames!" I told her, my voice showing just how frustrated I am.

"You can live at my house; it's got anything you could ever need." Roiyaru told me while smiling.

"Well, if you insist!" I joked "And if you need a hand – I mean paw – with anything, just give me a call."

"Hope on my back then, or would you prefer trying to keep up with me?" Roiyaru asked.

"Oh, hahaha Yaru, like I could ever catch up with you!" I answered and leapt onto her back.

Soon we were racing through the forest faster than I'd ever been before, even faster than last time I was on Yaru's back, but what surprised me the most was that no one had ever told me how fast Arcanines can be, in fact if I remember correctly they're somewhere around the 103rd fastest Pokemon tied with 23 others (Don't ask where I get my information...no, seriously, just don't).

Then Yaru came to a sudden halt by a lake, I frowned, she lived in a lake? A fire type that lives in a lake? Then I noticed something odd about the lake, it wouldn't move. I stared at it but it was just staying there, completely still, I put my paw on it and it felt wet, but solid as well. I glanced up at Roiyaru, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Back when the world was created there were cracks in time, spaces where time had completely frozen, where nothing could ever live," She started, "So the lord, Arceus, created Dialga, the god of time, Dialga fixed all of the cracks and time went on, Arceus had created all of the legendary Pokemon apart from two, one of the ones that he had created was Palkia, Dialga and Palkia had a great fight, neither showing any want of stopping, Arceus went down to earth to try and stop their rage but he didn't succeed,

While the two great beasts were fighting cracks appeared again, but now not just in time, but in space as well, now Arceus was angry, he hated these wars that were tearing apart his beautiful world, so he created two more Pokemon, Celebi and Jirachi, he sent the two Pokemon down to fix the cracks and imprison the lords of time and space, they succeeded so Arceus came down to the planet to speak to the two mighty dragons, he understood that the two were so different they could never get along,

So he created another beast, Giratina, Giratina was the opposite of Arceus, he was the bringer of death and destruction, whenever a Pokemon or human dies he takes them to the afterlife, Arceus told Giratina to make another realm, one in between Dialga and Palkia's realms, Giratina was to stay there so whenever Time and Space started to feud again he would stay and stop them."

"And what does that have to do with the lake?" I asked flicking my tail to the lake behind me as emphasis on what I said.

"The cracks in time, there's one here because Celebi wasn't as good as Dialga at fixing them." Roiyaru answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you just say that time had stopped here?" I asked.

"'Cos then you would've been curious so I thought that I should tell you the full story." Roiyaru told me, "Anyways, let's get home."

"Sorry, but, where, exactly _is _'home'" I asked.

"See that little black spot across the other side of the lake," Roiyaru asked,

"Yeah," I answered,

"It's a cave, that's where I live, but don't worry, it's roomy!" Roiyaru called before grabbing me in her jaws and speeding off over the frozen lake.

**...**

Soon we were all comfy inside the cave and Roiyaru had made a small fire to warm us up, I looked up to Roiyaru and asked her one simple question "Why were you in that burning building?"

"I knew you'd ask, but the answer is going to have to wait, it's getting late now so it's best that we go to sleep, I'll tell you in the morning. Good night" Roiyaru replied, I yawned and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So, I know that it's much shorter than normal but I wanted to have a longer chapter next, and I'm soooooo sorry about the long wait, I was gonna update earlier but writers block came and I had to wait until I got more inspiration until I could carry on, I'm sooooo sorry, anyway, no question this time and I'm not gonna tell you the winners either, I have something else instead, OC form! I need one more main character for it and I also need humans and Pokemon side characters and bad guys :) so here it is!**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **10-20 please

**Type of Pokemon/appearance: **If it's a Pokemon tell me the type and any markings but if it's human say height, hair, eyes, skin, weight and clothes.

**Personality: **Likes/dislikes, how they act around people, ambition, any relationships.

**Moves/Pokemon Party: **Only Pokemon have moves so if it's a human do a Pokemon party.

**Level: **same as above

**Collars/Ribbons/necklaces (ect...): **accessories.

**Good or bad: **Hero, Evil, good, bad, get it?

**What kind of character: **Main, side.

**Here's Kiara's**

**Name: **Keira 'Kiara' Philips

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **12

**Type of Pokemon/appearance: **Eeveelutions, as human ; Long shoulder length brown, slightly wavy hair and big brown eyes, freckles on her nose, cheeks and forehead, she always wears a black T-Shirt with neon peace signs on it, a white jacket with neon skulls and crossbones, jeans with rips in it and black shoes with red patterns.

**Personality: **She likes Arcanines, Growlithes, Eeveelutions, fire, lakes, caves and Oren berries and dislikes Meowths, Persians and Team Rocket and Rawst berries. She can sometimes say mean things and whenever she meets new people she often thinks the worst of them because she was Team Rockets captive for most of her life.

**Moves/Pokemon Party: **Vaporeon :- Hydro pump, Muddy water, Agility and Helping Hand.

Jolteon :- Thunder, Thunder fang, agility and helping hand.

Flareon :- Fire blast, lava plume, agility and helping hand.

Espeon :- Psychic, Psy beam, agility and helping hand.

Umbreon :- Faint attack, confuse ray, agility and moonlight.

Leafeon :- Leaf blade, magical leaf, agility and giga drain.

Glaceon :- Blizzard, Ice fang, Agility and hyper beam

Eevee :- Bite, Quick attack, Agility and sunny day

**Level: **35

**Accessories; **none... Yet.

**Good or bad: **Hero

**What kind of character: **Main

**Get it? I'll allow two OCs per person, preferably one good and one bad.**

**Until next time.**

**~Chou!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Chalkie Black Nights

**Chapter Three - Chalkie Black Nights**

I opened my eyes and stifled a yawn. I was still in the cave. It hadn't been a dream. I smiled broadly and my head turned to Roiyaru, she was still asleep.

I stood up carefully, trying not to awaken the larger Pokemon, I managed to stand up and then my stomach rumbled loudly. Luckily this didn't wake the other fire-type. I decided to go out and get some berries to eat, that is what wild Pokemon are supposed to eat, right?

I stepped onto the frozen lake half expecting to fall through it, but I didn't, I ran across it and onto solid ground again, I sprinted through the forest, my orange fur flying behind me. Soon I came across a large clearing with many different types of berries growing on the tree, I looked wide eyed at them, they were beautiful, all of the different colours with the sun glittering on them...

I snapped out of my trance, I was starving! I attempted to climb up a tree but it didn't work, I pouted slightly before trying again, but I just slid right back down again. I sighed before realising something – I could shapeshift! If a shapeshifted into – say a Pidgey I could fly up the tree and eat the berries!

I concentrated on a pidgey but nothing happened. I sighed again. Maybe me shapeshifting was just a fluke. _No_. I thought, _I was an Eevee, maybe I just evolved or something – but if I concentrate on being an Eevee now, then I'll know for sure_. And I did just that, the white light went over my body and I was smaller, barely a scrap of brown fur.

_Right, maybe I can only transform into... Eeveelutions? _I wondered, so I concentrated on a Pokemon that I knew could get berries from a tree – A Leafeon.

I used vine whip to get an Oren berry from the tree and began to happily chow down on it, I didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching me from a bush, but I did notice a rustling as three Pokemon stepped into the clearing.

The Pokemon in the middle of the group was Alakazam a human-like Pokemon with a long, large moustache. It had brown sections over its forearms and knees. Its head was large. It had three toes on each foot, with a white claw on each. It also held a silver spoon in each hand. I knew that it was an Alakazam.

The Pokemon to the Alakazams left had webbed hands and feet, and broad flippers. It had blue bodies and they have long tails. It also had red irises, a small red sphere on its forehead, and four spikes on its head. I knew that this Pokemon was a Golduck.

The Pokemon to Alakazams right had it was mainly green with a cream-colored belly. It had a yellow collar-like thing on its neck that leads down to behind its shoulders. Three leaves grew along its back and tail. It had four short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. It had narrow red eyes and a sneering face. I didn't recognize this Pokemon.

"What are you doing in our clearing?"The Golduck demanded.

"What? How was I meant to know it was your clearing! It had no sign post!" I replied, stuffing the rest of the berry into my mouth, ignoring the angry looks they were giving me.

"Are you gonna leave, or will we have to make you?" The Pokemon I didn't recognize threatened.

"I'm not leaving; you can try to chuck me out if you think you're hard enough!" I challenged, they seemed surprised by this.

Alakazam eyed me suspiciously before smiling slightly, "Let's do this." He said, then they rushed at me, I wasn't ready for them and soon I was almost defeated, then Alakazam was pulled off me.

My savior was mainly jet-black, he had the same body-structure of a dog back where I came from, he had bright yellow circle around his legs, tail, on his forehead and back. He looked like a normal Umbreon apart from one difference – When normal Umbreon had red eyes his were amber – almost golden.

"Three against one, that's hardly a fair battle, don't you think so Chenja?" He asked, indicating the question to me.

"What? Oh, yeah." I replied, confused as to why so many Pokemon called me Chenja.

"Chenja? Looks like we've got a good catch here, I'm sure there'd be lots of humans who'd give us anything for this one! Don't ya think so, boss." Golduck asked Alakazam.

Alakazam smirked. "Of course." Then the fight started again, the Umbreon was fighting Alakazam leaving me with both Golduck and the unknown Pokemon.

I was about to start the battle when Roiyaru sprinted into the clearing.

"Hello, Kiara! Want some help?" She asked, smiling at me. She leapt at the unknown Pokemon leaving me with only Golduck.

I used Magical leaf which seemed to be super affective. Golduck retaliated with Water pulse, I tried to dodge it but it still caught me. And it hurt. A lot.

I glared at Golduck who was snickering; I shook myself to get rid of the water and used Razor leaf, which missed. Obviously!

Before Golduck could even retaliate I just thought _to hell with using moves! _And leapt at him, I started biting him on the head and I wasn't letting go.

"Hey! Get off!" He yelled but I just held on tighter, the surrounding battles stopped for a moment and they stared, the Umbreon snickered and Roiyaru smiled while the unknown Pokemon looked smug and Alakazam looked expressionless.

I tasted something... metallic and I realized that I'd drawn blood, I let go, Golduck was panting, to finish it off I used Razor Leaf and the blue duck had fainted.

I stepped back and admired my handiwork, the other battles were finishing, my team had one, well, that was expected, we all had type advantages.

A little while later when the other Pokemon had come back around they were glaring at us, still panting.

"We'll get you back for this, just you wait!" Golduck yelled.

"Next time we come we'll win!" The unknown Pokemon added.

"Come on boys, let's go." Alakazam ordered and they stalked off into the bushes.

The Umbreon chuckled, "That never gets old, does it Roi?"

Roiyaru rolled her eyes, "Call me Yaru now, Chalkie,"

"Yaru? Isn't that, like, Japanese for 'To kill'?" Chalkie asked, he sounded confused, Roiyaru stiffened and nodded, the nod was so small I barely even noticed it.

"Why'd you want to have a nickname like that? Is it because of The Incident?" Chalkie asked. In reply he got a brief glance and his expression softened.

"You know that wasn't your fault, right?" The male Umbreon asked. He didn't get a reply for this.

"Something I should know about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in time, not quite yet." Roiyaru told me and I nodded.

"So, this is The Chenja, not quite what I expected, but, nothing in life is what you expect it, right?" Chalkie asked.

"Why did you call me 'The Chenja' back when Team Rocket captured me loads of Pokemon called me that." I asked.

"'Cos that's what you are! Haven't you ever heard the tale of The Chenja?" Chalkie asked, before pausing, "Of course you haven't, I forgot, you're the new girl here!"

"The tale of The Chenja?" I asked

"Yeah, when we get back to the Cave I'll tell you! I suppose that is where we're going, isn't it?" Chalkie asked, Roiyaru nodded and we started to walk in silence. My stomach was still rumbling. So much for Breakfast.

**A/N: Hello again peoples! Sorry it's been so long. RL has been terrible, my Laptop wouldn't access Word or the Internet, so we took it to be fixed, when we got it back half of the memory was gone so we took it back again, then the charger broke! Also I've got Exams coming up. *Sigh* Life hates me.**

**Anyway, here are the OC's that I've accepted;**

**Kusa Shinga – A Grovyle Shapeshifter. Should be appearing next chapter or the one after.**

**Nixy – A Ninetails – Should make her first appearance pretty soon.**

**Jade – A Shaymin Shapeshifter – In the far future, very far, in a time where Legendary Shifter are being made.**

**Arrow – Black Ferret with red stripes – In the same Chapter as Kusa.**

**Howler – An Umbreon with Mighteana fur and Umbreon rings – Same Chapter as Arrow, or the next one.**

**Crystal – Glaceon – Haven't decided when she'll appear, but I'll try to make it soon!**

**Kamille – Eevee – The Chapter after Kusa, Arrow and Howler.**

**Lauren Silverfeather – Human – A few chapters after Kamille.**

**And that's it!**

**I need more humans and no more Eeveelutions! I need more Bad guys – Currently I only have Howler.**

**And also ColaVixen and Kami, do you mind if your OCs already know each other?**

**Now, the question for this Chapter; What do you think 'The Chenja's tale is? Winner gets a Chalkie plushie!**

**(And I've edited the last line of Chapter Two)**


	5. Chapter 4 - The tale of the Chenja

**Chapter Four - The tale of the Chenja**

Soon we were back in the cave, Roiyaru had lit the fire even though daylight still came through the cave entrance – She'd said it was something to do with the 'Environment' but I didn't understand. Must be a Pokemon thing.

"Every young Eevee is told the story of The Chenja, and taught how to be able to spot her if you ever see her – That's how I knew it was you." Chalkie started, "So, let's get on with the story."

"When the planet was still young Mew created Pokemon, every Pokemon on the planet was created by Mew, even some of the Legendaries. But when Mew created Seviper and Zangoose they became instant enemies, they killed each other, stole each other's young and food, the Legendaries tried to stop them, they tried talking to them, separating them and even threatening them but none of it worked, so in the end they came to a drastic decision, they would wipe out both of the species." Chalkie continued.

"But Mew stood up; she said that no Pokemon should have to be killed like that. The other legendaries didn't listen to her, they laughed at her, all apart from Jirachi, Manaphy, Raikou, Victini, Darkrai, Celebi and Suicune. Those Pokemon came up with a plan, using Mews Pokemon Creating skills they'd make a Pokemon powerful enough to take on all of the Legendary Pokemon. They were surprised at the outcome." Chalkie carried on.

"In front of them was an Eevee. They blamed Jirachi for the outcome because back in those days he was part normal type. They thought that he'd ruined it for them, and then the Eevee changed into all of the Eeveelutions, one after another. Now the Legendary Pokemon knew what they had to do, they told the Eevee what they planned to do and then they put their plan into action."

"They put the Eevee down on Earth while the Seviper and Zangoose were fighting, the Eevee used strong moves to stop them, they all stopped fighting to listen to her, she told them that the Legendary Pokemon had had enough of their fighting and were coming to teach them a listen, they listened to her and started to panic, Eevee managed to calm them down again, she told them that if they all tried they could stop the Legendaries, attack them."

"So they got ready, the Legendaries came down and they started to fight, Mew and her group came down to help Eevee and soon they had defeated the Legendaries, but Giratina, before he left used Shadow Force on Eevee, causing her to sustain great damage, Mew came down to her and realised that she was dying. Mew took her spirit and mind and with Celebi's help went to the future and put them in the body of a newborn."

"The tale says that she'll return in a time of great suffering, when the world needs her again, her powers will be greater than before, all young Pokemon are told that, and Eevee are much respected Pokemon, and Seviper and Zangoose are forbidden to attack them, unless it's absolutely necessary." Chalkie finished.

"Hold on, that's not what I heard." Roiyaru told me.

"Well, what's your story then?" I asked.

"When the world was first made, Mew was told to make the Pokemon; she made all of the Pokemon you see today, apart from Eevee. She made the Eeveelutions, but not Eevee. And soon Pokemon began having wars against each other, but the legendaries didn't stop it, because it was nature." Roiyaru started.

"And soon, all of the Eeveelutions started to fight each other, soon this war stopped all others, and other Pokemon took sides – Electric, normal and fighting types helped Jolteons, Fire, flying and poison types helped Flareons, Water, and ground types helped Vaporeons, Psychic, rock and normal types helped Espeons, Dark, ghost and bug types helped Umbreons, Grass and steel types helped Leafeons and Ice and dragon types helped Glaceons."

"For many years the fighting went on, almost all of the Leafeon and Glaceon were wiped out and the fighting wouldn't seize, the fighting even made the legendaries fight between themselves, then a young Umbreon was born, a strange Umbreon, she looked disgusted whenever someone mentioned the fighting, and tried to help the prisoners escape, and soon word got around to the other Eeveelutions."

"And, the word got to the legendaries as well, the legendaries realised that she was their last hope, Mew visited her in a dream and gave her powers, she could mutate between all of the Eeveelutions, and she was, in some respect, the first Eevee."

"She travelled to the Eeveelutions camps in their native forms, telling them that the fighting was wrong, each time she was laughed at and shunned, and soon she had almost given up, and on the day of one of the largest battles every Pokemon that fought was killed, she got mixed up in it, the Pokemon fought around her, yet she was not harmed."

"Pokemon gazed at awe when they saw the small Leafeon lying in the middle of the battlefield, unscathed – simply resting. The group of Pokemon that found her stopped fighting since they believed that she was some kind of God, and soon word got around, and slowly the Eeveelutions allies stopped fighting."

"She still travelled, but as the allies got warmer to her, the Eeveelutions got colder, and more aggressive. And they decided, separately, to hunt her down."

"They found her in an area now called 'The Sacred Grove'. She was talking to a Pokemon, but none of them could see who she was talking to, then they leapt, all at once attacking her. This time she wasn't unscathed. This time they managed to kill her."

"But as the finale blow was delivered, her body hit the floor, and vanished, and where her body should've been was a small Eevee cub. The Eeveelutions were shocked at this, and then a Pokemon appeared."

"This Pokemon was Mew. Mew told them that the Pokemon that had visited them all was the same Pokemon, Mew told them of her mission, about where she was born and about her gift. Mew then pointed out that the Eeveelutions had joint together to fight her, and they all bowed their heads. This had been her plan to stop the fighting. She sacrificed herself for others."

"And then Mew told them that the Eevee was a gift of life, the Eevee was not the same Pokemon as her, but the Eevee had the same spirit, then Mew left, but where Mew had been were seven items. A moon shard, a Sun shard, a large Mossy stone, a large icy stone, the water stone, the thunder stone and the fire stone."

"And slowly bonds started to grow between the Eeveelutions, and they became friends with each other, and it's said that every hundred generations a Pokemon with the same Spirit as that Eevee will be born, and every thousand they'll have the same power as well." Roiyaru finished.

"So, they're different, but they have the same moral, don't fight wars." I told them, I was no way like that goody-two-shoes, I didn't have a gift given by Mew, and I certainly wasn't born to fight for goodness!

"Yet, I can sense the spirit in you!" Chalkie replied, smiling.

"Hold on, I didn't speak then, I only said about the moral thing, how did you know what I was thinking!" I demanded.

"I was trained by human ninja's" Chalkie chuckled back.

"Really?" I gasped; I didn't know I was in _that _kind of company.

At this, both Chalkie and Roiyaru burst out laughing, causing me to realise how gullible I was.

"I can't believe that you fell for that!" Chalkie gasped.

"Well sorry mister 'I can read your mind'!" I exclaimed.

"Hehe! Anyway, I was trained by a psychic type." Chalkie explained, and this time he was telling the truth.

I opened my mouth to speak, when I heard a loud cry of 'HELP!'

**A/N: So, another chapter! No one guessed correctly The new Ocs I got have been excepted, but no more Shapeshifters please! I need more plain Pokemon, and way more bad guys, I'll accept bad guy Shapeshifters though!**

**Now, this chapters question is... Back in Chapter one, the fire flashed pink and green before exploding, why do you think this is? Whoever guesses closest to the answer gets a plushie of what it is!**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Pit

**Chapter Five - The Pit**

My ears pricked as I heard the call for help, Roiyaru and Chalkie had heard it as well. Chalkie stepped towards the enterance of the cave, his ears pricked for any sound.

"Come on." He muttered and we began to follow him. So much action in one day! I thought, smirking ever so slightly.

We had been running through the forest for a while now when Chalkie ground to a halt. I almost crashed into him, but I managed to stop myself just in time. He was looking into the bushes, I followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. There was a pit, and in it was a Grovyle.

I stepped forward and concentrated, I figured that since I was a Leafeon I should be able to use vine whip to help her out.

"Grab hold!" I yelled down, and the Grovyle did just that. I won't lie to you and say that dragging a Grovyle out of a pit is easy, and that it didn't hurt. Because it did hurt. A lot. It felt like she was pulling my hair. But that didn't matter, she was out of the pit now.

"You okay?" Roiyaru asked, as an answer, the Grovyle fainted. Brilliant answer! I thought.

Roiyaru put her on her back and we started to go back into the cave. Soon we were back in the saftey of the large cave, and Roiyaru layed her down gently. That was when I noticed the burns all over her body. And the scar on her shoulder in the shape of a capital 'R'.

Roiyaru noticed this as well, so she turned her over slightly in a futile attempt to stop me noticing. Of course this didn't work because I had the eyes of an... um...Noctowl? Do they have good eyesight? I wondered, then I noticed Chalkie giving me a very confused look.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yowled at him, waking up the grovyle.

"Where am I?" She demanded, she sounded very agitated and if I didn't know better I'd say that she was baring her teeth.. This ticked me off for some reason. A lot.

"Holy Miltank! I understand that you're worried about being in a new surrounding, and that you're hurt from those burns and that it must've hurt when you fell into that pit, but there's no reason to be so freakin' aggressive!" Now, reader, I just want you to know that I rarely get this cross. I don't know why, but that Grovyle gave me a bad vibe, I felt like she was some kind of... danger to me.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Grovyle demanded, now Roiyaru decided to step in.

"Calm down, I'm Roiyaru, the Umbreon is Chalkie, and that loud-mouthed Leafeon is Kiara. You're in a cave on a frozen lake." Roiyaru said, smiling warmiliy at the Grovyle.

"Why am I here?" She demanded, I felt my temper rising again, Bloody cow! I thought angrily.

"We saved you from a great big pit, I worked my ass off trying to haul you out, my vines are still aching like mad, and the least I excpected was a Thank you! Bloody Ungrateful little-" I started, but Roiyaru cut me off before I could finish my rant.

"That's enough Kiara! Now go and get some berries!" Roiyaru demanded, I barely stopped myself yelling at her as well, but I did. I started to walk out, but Chalkies voice stopped me.

"I should come with you, you never know what's out there." Chalkie told me. To tell you the truth, I didn't trust him, but Roiyaru did, and for some reason I felt like I could trust HER.

I left the cave in a huff and ran across the lake that was frozen in time. I skidded to a halt and gingerly stepped onto the ground. I heard Chalkie calling after me but I didn't slow down, if anything I sped up, I knew that I had to get out of here.

Soon I was in the berry grove again, their was still blood and scraps of fur from earlier, I used my still aching vines to grab a few Oren berries, I stuffed one into my mouth when Chalkie entered the clearing so I'd have an excuse not to talk to him.

"Look, Kiara, why do you have to be so hot-tempered, she's just a Grovyle, she's probably just passing through and will be gone in a few days!" Chalkie told me.

"I know it's just... I feel intimerdated by her." I told him, so much for not talking! He plonked down besides me and sighed.

"I just don't understand you Kiara, one moment you're yelling as if the whole world is against you, then you're cramming your mouth with... Oren berries, and then you say that you're scared!" Chalkie exclaimed.

"I didn't say that I was scared, I said intimerdated!" I shot back.

"Intimerdated, scared, what's the difference?" Chalkie asked. Back in my world we'd call people like him Mediators.

"I know I shouldn't of yelled at her... but something in my mind just told me that she was _wrong. _Do you understand?" I asked.

"I guess. That's what I used to think of Psychic types." Chalkie replied.

"How did you stop it then?" I asked, anticipating a story.

"I know this is going to sound corny... but I realised that I loved an Espeon." Chalkie told me, a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, I know that I was being nosy, but I didn't care at that moment.

"She died. A stupid Ursaring." Chalkie muttered.

"Would you stop it happening if you could?" I asked. I don't know why I asked that... it felt like someone was talking _through _me.

"Of course! I always miss her, if only I'd been faster she wouldn't of died... I know it's cliched, but it's the truth. Darn Ursaring!" Chalkie joked.

I nodded. "I'd do anything to change the outcome of the day I was kidnapped, if I could re-live it I'd escape sooner, and free all of the other prisoners while I'm at it..." I told him.

Then a large shadow went over the clearing and many Pokemon surrounded us, I couldn't tell what they were because it was so dark, I could only tell that they were all black, or at least dark-coloured.

One of the Pokemon fired a move at me, and I was flung back and hit a tree. Chalkie opened his mouth, I excpected him to say something, but a pulsing, dark ball appeared instead, the ball fired out of his mouth and hit one of the surrounding Pokemon. Then the others started to attack, I stood up and transformed into a Vaporeon and began to shower them with water-type moves, but they kept coming, just as it looked like we were about to faint two moves appeared, one was fire spin and the other was Leaf Tornado.

I smirked and sent my Water Pulse into the fray. The Pokemon around us slowly started to drop off one by one, until Me, Chalkie, Roiyaru and that Grovyle stood, panting.

I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the floor, Chalkie let out a soft chuckle and Roiyaru smirked, then a dark voice entered our minds.

_"You won't defeat me that easily!" _and a ball of purple energy hit me and Chalkie, a ball which I learned later contained the move hypnosis, and we both fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: There we go, another chapter! I've added Kusa, granted it was a DID moment (Damsel In Distress) but I still added her! Also I know that Kiara might've come out a bit Sue-ish during that Chapter. Sorry!**

**Now, no one successfully guessed... in fact, no one even guessed at all, which is a bit off-putting... oh well! The question for this Chapter is What Pokemon do you think spoke at the end of the last chapter. You can either guess the Pokemon itself, one of its Evolutions or its boss. Whoever guesses correctly gets a Plushie!**

**Happy Independance Day to all of you American readers... if there are any... anyways, the next few chapters are gonna be Climactic!**

**And remember, if you're one of my Fanfiction readers, post me a PM as your comment! It really helps me out!**

**I also have a website now, it is; . **

**Check it out for new Prisoner stuff!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Crossroads

**Chapter Six - Crossroads (aka Lots of PoV changes)**

Hello dear reader. This next chapter may confuse you. It would've confused me if I hadn't been part of it, but I was so I understand it entirely. But I know how confusing it may be, so let this just be a warning for you. I had to contact Roiyaru, Chalkie and K- I mean, that Grovyle for information concerning this chapter, so the time placement may be a bit... fishy. But, by all means, don't let this put you off! My story is just about to get a bit more climatic.

**Kiara's PoV**

I opened one eye, then, shocked, I opened the other. I was in my cell. In the Team Rocket HQ. I couldn't believe it. It had been... a dream. I hadn't esccaped, but if I hadn't escaped then that meant that Roiyaru, Chalkie, that trio of Pokemon and that freaky Grovyle had all been figments of my imagination!

**Chalkies PoV**

I opend one eye, then, shocked, I opened the other. I was in my forest den. On the worst day of my life. I looked to my side and saw my mate, Sunny the Espeon still sleeping. So I hadn't really met The Chenja, re-met Roiyaru and I wasn't visited by... That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here. Sunny is with me. All is as it should be.

**Roiyarus PoV**

I spent a few moments just staring at Kiara and Chalkie's bodies, they were still breathing and their hearts were still beating, but they were both fast asleep. I tried to rouse them by shaking them, then yelling in their ears, I even tried to use a fire type move to awaken them, but it didn't work. They were fast asleep. And maybe they wouldn't wake up again.

**Grovyle's PoV**

I stared at Roiyaru, who was staring at a Vaporeon and That Calm Umbreon. She couldn't believe her eyes. And neither could I. That Vaporeon had just moments before been a Leafeon. The loud-mouther shouty Leafeon from earlier. And I knew who she was now. She was the reason I was like I was. She was The Chenja.

**Kiara's PoV**

I stared at my hands, I was so happy. I had thumbs again! Then I remembered where I was. I looked around, bared window and steel door, check, concrete wall, check and tunnel in the floor where I found out that they had metal fencing placed underneath, check. Everything I didn't want to be there was there. But at least I had Thumbs.

**Chalkie's PoV**

Sunny roused, her eyes opened and she smiled at me. She stood up and left the den, her tail flicking as a sign to follow her. The vents playing out just like in my memory. I may not know much, I don't even know what is reality, but I do know one thing. I musn't let her die.

**Roiyaru's PoV**

I can't believe it. I had been told by one of the highest fire-type authorities to protect her. And I had failed. I looked around, my eyes scanning the undergrowth for the one that had used the move, Except there were still large clouds in the sky, and it was hard to see anything in the dark of the forest. If only I could wake them up. But how?

**Grovyle's PoV**

I looked at the sleeping bodies and that's when it hit me. I had to wake them up. I raked my mind for something that could cure sleep, then I remembered, a small smile formed on my mouth, I knew what I had to do now. All I had to do was find a Chesto Berry.

**Kiara's PoV**

I'd only just finished looking around when the door slid open and I saw Sundance. He had a freaky smile on his face, I mean, freakier then usual.

"Hello there Kiara! Time for me to show you the... facilities that we have here. There is one facility that you have not seen yet. The lab." He told me.

And right at that moment I knew what would happen. And dread filled my stomach like drinking a bottle of magnesium.

**Chalkie's PoV**

"Sunny! Wait up!" I called and sprinted after her. The events were still playing out exactly the same. I just had to change one thing and the future would be different.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sunny giggled back, and ran faster.

"Sunny, this is serious! STOP!" I yelled, and she slide to a halt. Just in front of a large, angry Ursaring.

**Roiyaru's PoV**

The Grovyle turned to me, a smile on her face.

"I know what we need to find! We need to find a Chesto berry!" She told me hurriedly. I was surprised, and I suddenly had a flashback to the last time I'd held a Chesto berry.

"Those are the ones that look sort of like a Santa Clause hat that are blueish purple on the top, right?" I asked, although I knew that they were.

"Right, c'mon, it won't be hard finding one in this berry grove!" The Grovyle said happily.

"It will." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, immediatly she seemed less enthusiastic.

"I destroyed all of the Chesto berry trees. There are no Chesto berries in Viridian Forest." I stated, my head dipped with sadness.

**Grovyle's PoV**

I couldn't believe my ears. I'd found the cure, but it wasn't there. No cure, no waking up.

"Why the hell did you destroy a whole species of berry!? What on earth possessed you to do something like that!?" I demanded.

"B-bad memories." Roiyaru stuttered back.

"So there are zero Chesto berries! Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"There may be one or two. The Wise Pokemon probably has a couple." She told me.

"And there are Awakenings in the town. Perfect. You go to this 'Wise Pokemon's place and I'll get some Awakenings in town. Got it?" I asked.

"It's too dangeroud to go into the town!" Roiyaru exclaimed.

"I can take care of myself, just go!" I told her, and turned and sprinted off in the direction of town, before I could hear her tell me not to go.

**Kiara's PoV**

_It's now or never. _I though as I was half carried half dragged down the corridor by Sunny dancer. When we got to the lab I saw a window.

_Now is my chance. _I thought, I bit down, hard on Sundance's arm and he howled in pain, I smirked and turned into an Umbreon, I used one of the powers I know that Umbreon possess, I turned into a shadow, and leapt out of the window.

_I'm free! _I thought, and then the whole world froze.

**Chalkie's PoV**

The Ursaring let out a terrifying roar and Sunny was paralysed with fear. The only movement in her body were ragged breaths and her shivering body.

"Oi! If you lay a paw on her you'll have hell to deal with!" I yelled, but it didn't out the large bear Pokemon off.

I panicked and wondered what to do whe I felt some kind of energy growing in my stomach, the energy travelled up my throught and into my mouth. I had to open my mouth to let it out and all I saw was a large ray of pure white energy flying towards the Ursaring, it hit the Bear Pokemon right in the middle of the circle on its stomach. Sunny was safe and I had succeeded, then the whole world froze.

**Roiyaru's PoV**

I sprinted into the thicker and more dangerous part of the forest, desperatly trying to reach the Clan of Pokemon before it was too late. In the Clan there was an old, wise Pokemon who is said to be able to tell the future, but no one believes that, not anymore. Apart from me. Just as I reached the thorn tunnel that was the enterence I heard a voice enter my head:

_'The have completed the Crossroads. Now they must deal with the consequences.'_

**Grovyle's PoV**

I checked to make sure that I wasn't being followed before closing my eyes and concentrating. When my eyes opened I was taller, and I had no annoying leaves on my body. I had no scales and wasn't coldblooed, and I definatly looked nothing like I did before.

I had skin, and maybe a few short hairs around my nody. I was warmblooded and was wearing clothes.

My name is Kusa Shinga. And I am one of the worlds first Pokeshifters.

**A/N: So, how do you like how I've ended it!? Hehe. From now on I will update every Monday. Sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused.**

**Told you at the top that it should've been called 'Lot's of PoV changes' hehe. So, Burning moon, how did you like Kusa? I know that I didn't get her across exactly as you said, but she'll be a tad more hostile to Chalkie and Kiara, her and Roiyaru had a nice long chat before running in to save the day, so that's why she kind of trusts her.**

**Now, no one on Wattpad commented on that chapter, or at all, which I'm kind of upset about, but never mind!**

**Now, I need help. I need a cover for this fanfic sometime, but I'm terrible at art and drawing. So, if anyone out there is good, could you try to make me one? Please? If you will, could it feature kiara, Roiyaru and Chalki on the front (Remember that Chalkie has brown eyes instead of red) And have Mew somewhere in the background. I don't care what form Kiara's in, just could you give her a moon shard tied with strinbg around her neck? If you post one later and I already have a cover I'll put it as a side image.**

**The person who gets the cover will get to have either; Some spoilers, an amount (haven't decided how many) OCs in it, be a co-writer or have romance or plot added. (I also need a Beta-reader, if anyone's interested)**

**Sorry for the overly-long authors note, please excuse it. Until next time,**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Consequences

**Chapter 7 - Consequences**

Reader, I must apologise for where I left you last time. But now I have returned to tell you the rest of my story. Again I have needed help from my friends to tell you this part, so the time placement may be fishy. There is one more thing you must know; In my tale it is winter. Now please enjoy the next part of my story.

**Kiara's PoV**

The world played again, and for a moment I was confused, until I forgot about the pause. I continued to run outside when I felt a snowflake hit my face, then another, and another until a fully blown blizzard had started, I quickly changed into a Flareon to try and get warmer, it worked slightly, but soon the cold and tiredness had gotten hold of me and I fell asleep.

**Chalkies PoV**

The world played again, and for a moment I was confused, until I forgot about the pause. I watched the Ursaring fall, and with very little energy left lumber back into the woods to find easier prey. Sunny was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Chalkie... You saved me!" She exclaimed, but the amount of energy that move had taken out of me was taking its toll and I fell asleep.

**Roiyaru's PoV**

I entered the Pokemon Clan, and all eyes were on me, it had been years since I last stepped foot into the Clans territory, let alone the Camp. I sensed Pokemon muttering and whispering around my, but I didn't let that put me off. I walked right up to the second-in-command, a Poliwhirl.

"Roiyaru! It has been years since you've last been here!" The Poliwhirl exclaimed.

"Too long." I agreed.

"But I assume that this isn't just a social visit?" Poliwhirl asked.

"I'm afraid not, Poli." I said sadly.

"Then what did you come for, Roi?" Poli asked.

"I need to speek with The Wise One." I replied

"I'll see if she is in... the right frame of mind." Poli told me.

After a few minutes, Poli re-amurged from the large den behind him.

"Go in." He told me.

I did as asked and padded in, The Wise One looked at me in surprise.

"Roiyaru?" She asked, and I smiled broader then I thought was possible.

"Hello... Sister."

**Kusa's PoV**

I walked into town, looking around, I couldn't see a Poke Mart anywhere! This was a nightmare!

"'Ello sweety, wanna try some?" A dodgy voice asked, I flinched slightly at the voice, and without having to turn around I knew just what he was 'Offering'.

I tried to ignore him and just walk along, I didn't want to draw unwanted attention to myself.

"Sweety, I asked ye a question, do ya wanna try some, I must assure you that mine is larger then most, a delicacy for a fine young lady like ye." The voice insisted.

"No! I do not want to-" I whirled around, yelling my words... until I realised where I was... in the middle of the marketplace, and the man that had been talking to me had been a salesman. And he was selling berries.

"Sorry Sweety, I didn' know that ye were allergic to Berry." The man told me, then I spotted it. A Chesto berry in its finest. So much for an Awakening, berries worked ten times better.

"No, I'm sorry, I was deep in thought." I apologised, although I didn't really mean it, he shouldn't have been targeting a young girl like that anyway!

"Don' worry sweety, but in all honesty, do ye wanna try some?" The man asked again.

"Yes... could I have a Chesto berry or two please?"

**? PoV**

I watched as that dim-witted Arcanine and dull Grovyle left the clearing, before exiting the shadows, my tongue poked out and I like my prey, wouldn't be long now... wouldn't be long now until we had new guests to the spirit world.

**Kiara's PoV**

It was the morning again when I woke up, and it was still snowing, you couldn't really tell that it was the morning, I think that it was just my internal body clock. I was half buried in the snow, and I could barely stand up because of the weight of the snow, but I did manage to stand up and shake the snow off my body.

I started to walk through the snow, by now it was rather thick and so when I took a step my paw fell into the snow. I tried this a few times before realising how stupid it was, but I wouldn't give up! I started to walk again, when I heard murmuring, I got closer and saw a Glaceon curled around a tiny Eevee in the snow.

**Chalkie's PoV**

It was the morning again when I woke up, Sunny was sitting down, lookibg up at the sun, again I had to wonder how it didn't blind her.

I let out a soft groan to let her know that I was awake, she ran up to me and nuzzled me.

"Oh Chalkie, I was so worried! But you're okay now, thank Arceus! That Ursaring was so big! And I can't believe it, but you used Hyper Beam!" Sunny told me, her words running into each other until I couldn't really work out what she was saying.

"Sunny, calm down, I'm okay now. We both are." I told her, smiling.

"Yes." She agreed. "We're both just fine..."

**Roiyaru's PoV**

"Greetings, sister, why did you wait so long before visiting, surely you could've payed little old me a visit?" The other Arcanine asked, I felt my heart rate increase with anger. She hadn't been there when I'd needed her the most.

"Where were you? Where were you when Ganjou died?" I demanded, sorrow was evident in my voice.

"Oh, sister. I didn't know. The moment I found out I tried to find you, but you were no longer in the nest. There's no reason for you to still be there, but I looked, I looked far and wide, and I thought that maybe you'd died too!" My sister retaliated.

"Then your gift has gone to waste. The gift of 'Wisdom' indeed!" I barked back, my sisters head dipped in sadness and shame.

"But that isn't why you've come here, is it, sister?" She asked.

"No. It's not." I replied. "Two friends of mine have been hit by an extremely powerful hypnosis attack. I need a Chesto berry to awaken them, but there are none left in the forest... I thought that you might have one."

"I'm afraid that I don't. But you do know that you can awaken from a dream the moment that you are told that it's a dream." She told me. "Right?"

"No. I didn't know that!" I growled back.

"Calm, sister, calm." She told me. "Using this, a human invention, you can enter the dreams of others."

She indicated to a helmet-like object that had antennae coming out of the top.

"I'm not sure..." I said dubiously.

"Try it sister! It works!" She smiled back.

"Fine. Thank you." I told her, and left the den with the object in my mouth, I ignored the other Pokemon once more and ran towards the Berry Clearing.

**Eevee's PoV**

Above the noise of my Glaceon friend trying to calm me I heard the soft crunch of footsteps in the grass, then a curse as whoever it was fell down a hole in the snow. Then I saw the face of a Flareon looking down at us, I couldn't help but stare, the Flareon smiled at us.

"C'mon, let's get you out of there." The Flareon said, and used a move that I suppose was Sunny Day, suddenly it stopped snowing and the sun came out, starting to melt the snow.

"Thank you!" My Glaceon friend said immediately.

"Heh. No prob." The Flareon replied, but then I saw her eyes. her eyes were... unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

"Y-You're the Chenja!" I exclaimed, The Chenja smiled at me.

"Yes. Yes I am." She replied.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light, then an Arcanine appeared, the Arcanine looked around for a moment, before her eyes landed on The Chenja.

"Kiara! Thank Arceus! Look, you're dreaming, you have to wake up now." The Arcanine told her.

"Dreaming..." I started, when I noticed that my Glaceon friend's eyes had gone cold, and she was staring at me, the Arcanine and The Chenja with a look of pure hatred.

"Crys..." I called, but she just glared at me, I felt myself shivering in my fur, and then she leapt at me.

**Chalkie's PoV**

I looked at Sunny, she hadn't said anything for a while now, and I was starting to get nervous. I hated silence.

Then her eyes went cold, and she stared at me with a look of pure hatred.

"Sunny..." I called, but she just glared at me, I felt myself shivering in my fur, then she leapt at me.

**Kusa's PoV**

Just before I got back into the clearing, I turned back into a Grovyle, I ran towards the bodies of the Calm Umbreon and the Shouty Leafeon, but stopped short, lying next to them with some kind of weird helmet thing on was Roiyaru.

I stared for a moment, before something hit me off my feet, I looked up and saw a pair of blood red eyes looking down at me, and the last thing I heard before I, too fell unconscious was a horrible laugh.

**A/N: There we go, took me a few hours but it's finally done! The next chapter of Prisoner... two days after it was due to be done.**

**Sorry about that! Now, I have introduced two more OCs, Crystal and a mystery Eevee**

**Anyway, the question this time is... what did Roiyaru mean by 'The gift of Wisdom'? Whoever answers gets a set of two Arcanine and a Growlithe! (Roiyaru, her sister and her brother)**

**So, next week the next chapter will be out, it'll probably be the last one for two weeks, so sorry about that!**

**Next time: Roiyaru has to face one of her greatest fears, while Chalkie has to defeat his mate, but how can he defeat her if he vowed never to lay a paw on her? And who is this mystery Eevee and how come she's dreaming as well? Kusa is soon the only one left, but a deep secret that no one knows about her is about to come out (Seriously, not I even know the secret yet!) The shocking finally to what I like to call 'The dream trilogy'. All of this and more next week...**

**Yeah, I'm doing 'Next time's now, what's wrong with that?**

**And yes, I am setting it in the winter when now it's the summer, what are you gonna do about it?**

**Hehe. See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Battle

**Chapter Eight - The Battle**

Dear reader, this next installment might be a bit confusing for you, and for that I apologise, but I don't want to stray from the truth, so I'll just keep it as I remember it. Enjoy.

Eevee's PoV

My Glaceon friend leapt at me, and I barely dodged, I started to sprint away as fast as I could, and she let me run, I ran through the forest that was full of melting snow, I felt something hit the back of my head, and I fell unconscious.

Roiyaru's PoV

I saw the Eevee cub run away, and I chased after her, if she was dreaming as well I had to look after her, and I had no doubt that Kiara could handle that Glaceon. I saw the Eevee in front of me, something hit the back of her head, she fell to the ground... and vanished.

I skidded to a halt, confused, but I didn't have enough time to think it through before something hit me on the back of the head, and I too fell unconscious.

Kiara's PoV

I saw the Eevee and Roiyaru flee, and I couldn't say that I blamed them, but I had a duty, I wasn't sure quite what that duty was yet, but I had one. That I was sure of.

The Glaceon started to glow slightly and a snowstorm started again. She'd used blizzard. Damn. Now I could barely see and the snow was whipping at me, it wasn't very affective but it was very annoying.

The Glaceon appeared in front of me and hit me with ice fang. Again, annoying!

I felt the fire in my body coming up my throat and I let it out, the jet of flames rocketed out of my mouth and into the blizzard, and I smirked. Now I know how to use fire-type moves I can't be stopped!

Chalkie's PoV

I dodged Sunny's attack and gazed on with confusion. _Why is she attacking me!?_

She used psybeam on me, which I easily dodged, her battling skills were as bad as I remember.

"Stop dodging and face me you coward!" Sunny yelled, she sent another move at me which I dodged again.

"No! I won't attack you, why are you attacking me!?" I demanded, she laughed slightly.

"You are friends of The Chenja, you must be stopped. If I don't fight you, you will wake up and I will cease to exist." Sunny told me. I processed this for a moment before realising something: I was dreaming.

But as I dodged another of Sunny's moves I realised something. No matter what I could never bring myself to harm her.

Kusa's PoV

I opened my eyes. I was in a forest. I looked around, to an untrained eye it would be a perfectly ordinary forest, but to a trained one there were two obvious differences.

The first was that half of the forest was covered in snow and the other half had sun heating down on it, the second was that in the sunny half there was a shadow with nothing to cause it. An idea came into my mind and I quietly tunneled under the ground.

Eevee's PoV

I opened my eyes. I was in a clearing. The forest was all around me, but there was a clearing in the middle. I looked around, there was another Eevee in the clearing. A shiny Eevee who was quite obviously male.

"Hey, wanna come and play?" He asked, and I smiled. I recognised him.

"Of course! But you need to know one thing, Rinji, I'm gonna beat you!" I called, Rinji laughed.

"We'll see about that, Kami!" Rinji laughed back, and we started to wrestle happily on the ground, I'd completely forgotten about my Glaceon friend, that Arcanine and The Chenja. I was happy, and I wanted to stay like that forever.

Roiyaru's PoV

I opened my eyes. I was in a cave. I wasn't the only Pokémon in the cave, there was a large Arcanine sleeping and two Growlithe pups, one who was obviously a female was sleeping and the other, a male, was wide awake.

"Roi, How about we sneak off, I doubt mum and Hannya will wake up any time soon." The Growlithe asked. I noticed that I was no longer in the body of an Arcanine. Now I was in the body of a Growlithe.

"Fine. It'll be good to go for a walk with you, Ganjou."

Kiara's PoV

I started off by sending Ember's into the blizzard, then Flamethrowers, and now Fire Blasts. I was bound to hit that Glaceon eventually! I sent a Fire Blast into the Blizzard and I heard a grunt, indicating that I'd hit my target.

I ran towards the noise and put one paw over the Glaceon and said two words.

"I've won."

Kusa's PoV

I used my senses to get directly underneath the shadow and I leapt up out of the ground, just as I'd predicted the Pokémon hiding as the shadow was hit upwards by my attack, the Pokémon was revealed. A haunter.

"You!" I growled.

"Hehehe. I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." The Haunter laughed.

"Why have you been doing this!?" I demanded.

The Haunter smirked. "Why don't you ask my boss?"

And I stared in horror as the Pokémon of my nightmares appeared in front of me.

Chalkie's PoV

I kept running from the moves, not daring to stay in one place for too long, I doubled back and started to run the opposite direction. Then an idea came to me.

I leapt up a tree and started to jump from branch to branch, I saw 'Sunny's frustrated expression as I started to jump away from the clearing and she started to chase me. Not long now.

Eevee's PoV

I wrestled on the ground with Rinji, for a few moments it seemed like I'd win our play fight, but he overpowered me and pinned me down, he poked his tongue out at me and I let out a fake growl. He laughed and I smirked.

"Kami used Growl, it was super effective!" I yelled, and Rinji pretended to faint, I padded up to him and kicked him softly, his tongue came out of his mouth and he tried to speak around it.

"I'm beab." He stated, and even though it sounded weird I got what he was trying to say.

"You are not!" I laughed. His eyes shot open and I jumped back as I saw that they were blood red.

"No. I'm not." He growled "But you soon will be!"

Roiyaru's PoV

We snuck out of the cave and walked down by the side of the river, we talked about random things, but all of a sudden Ganjou's eyes started to glow blood red, and without saying anything he pushed me into the fast flowing river. I tried to swim to the side but the current was to strong.

His eyes faltered and went back to their normal colour. He mouthed 'Oh my Arceus' and grabbed a long stick; he ran towards the bank of the river and told me to grab hold of the stick, which I did. He hauled me out of the river and we both lay there, panting.

I turned to look at him with horrified expression, "Ganjou… Why'd you just do that…?"

He looked away, he seemed to be uncertain and even a little bit scared, which was surprising taking into account what his gift was, "I don't know… I… I could see myself doing it, but _I _wasn't doing it, I promise, Roi! Please believe me!"

I nodded shakily, "Y-yeah! You'd never hurt me on purpose!" I forced a smile, "Let's go back home. I don't like it out here."

Ganjou nodded in agreement and we started to walk back the way we came, our tails dragging on the floor. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was forgetting something, something… something important.

**Kiara's PoV**

Then time stopped. It was much like it had been earlier, the last time that time had stopped, but this time when it started again I had a strange sensation go over me. Like I was going underground or something. I felt like instead of coming closer to waking from my dream, I was simply digging deeper, getting myself into even more trouble.

Not that it mattered. I glanced around; I was in a forest, much like the one that Roiyaru lives in. I couldn't see anything living around me, except for the trees. After a few moments of just standing there and looking around I decided to actually do something and took off in a random direction.

I have no idea how long I was running for, but it didn't seem like that long before I stopped. There was a clearing in front of me, and in it were two Eevee, one shiny and one normal. I easily recognized the normal Eevee as the same one from earlier. That surprised me quite a bit, why would she have come down to another one of my dreams with me? I decided to save that question for later.

At first glance, it seemed that the two Eevee cubs were play fighting, but when I looked closer I saw that was not the case. The shiny Eevee was trying to kill the other Eevee! Thinking fast, I glanced down at myself to make sure I was still a Flareon before jumping out of the bushes and running towards them.

When I got closer, I could hear the Eevee cub, "Please, Rinji, stop!" She sounded close to tears, "What's wrong? I can help! Just please, please stop!"

The shiny Eevee, whom I suppose is called Rinji, had pinned the Eevee cub onto the floor and was batting her head none too softly. If he'd been older his claws probably would have been long enough to seriously wound the Eevee cub, but being a cub himself Rinji was only doing the human equivalent of a slap.

_Seriously? _I wondered, this was like a kiddy-version of our problem. We had big fights to the death, while these two cubs were just batting each other. Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. The Eevee cub is still being hurt, even if it is just a slight battering. I should probably do something about it.

**Kusa's PoV**

"_You!" _I growled, the Pokémon in front of me simply smirking. The leaf on my arm started to glow green and I lunged forward. The Pokémon seemed to raise an eyebrow at me, a smirk playing across its features. Its own sword made up of shadow appeared in its hands and soon we were pallying back and forth.

To a new comer to the clearing we would have seemed like two blurs, we both managed to cut each other a bit, although apart from that neither of us landed any solid blows. The other Pokémon stepped out of the shadows, revealing fully his identity.

His whole body seemed sort of ghost-like; he was many shades of grey and had a single yellow-red eye on his face. Across his stomach was a large, yellow print of the face intended to scare anyone who saw it. He had a round, yellow plate coming out of his head meant to resemble an angel's halo, although I knew he was far from angelic.

"Dusknoir. What are you doing here?" I growled out, forcing myself to stop the fight. In response his smirk grew.

"Why, Kusa, am I not allowed to visit my favourite criminal?" He moved closer to me, but I quickly raised my arm, pointing my glowing leaf at him. He laughed at my pitiful attempt at defense and we both knew that it wouldn't really be able to protect me for long, although he decided to humour me for now, "I'm here on my Boss's orders. I must admit, I am surprised that you got yourself caught up in all of this."

"Stop acting all high and mighty! If I wanted I could strike you down right now!" I was bluffing, of course, but I was scared. I had to keep fighting!

"Oh? I wish you luck then. I would love to trap you where they are forever; however, I refuse to waste power where it is not needed." He hesitated, as if contemplating telling me something, "Although I will tell you this: You are wasting your time here, fighting me. The one keeping them in their dreams is not here. I am simply… Observing them."

And with that, he disappeared into the mist, leaving me alone and clueless as to what was going to happen.

**Chalkie's PoV**

"Come _on_!" I growled, "You said you'd come if I called! Well, this is me, calling! Help! Please!"

Nothing. The only noises were Sunny's cries of rage and my feet on the branches. Brilliant. At this rate, 'Sunny' is going to kill me. A cry of anguish came out of me without me realizing it. I landed on the next branch and stayed there, "This isn't fair! I've done everything to help you! Done everything you ever asked me to! And this is how you repay me? By making my old mate murder me?"

My head bowed. There was no way out. I turned down to 'Sunny'. "I… I give up…" I couldn't take it. I would not – _could _not – lay a paw on Sunny, real or not.

What happened next was a blur to me. 'Sunny' took a breath, as if she was swallowing the air around her, then her mouth opened wide and a dazzling beam of white light came out of it, heading straight towards me. I couldn't move. I simply stared. The white light engulfed me and despite the fact that the pain was unbearable, I still managed to get one last thought out, _so, this is what the Ursaring felt like… _before I breathed my last breath, and died.

**Eevee's PoV**

I was so sure that every hit was going to be my last, that even though I'd barely started to live I was going to be killed now, by Rinji of all Pokémon. I let my eyes close, hoping that somehow I could make myself believe that it wasn't Rinji that was attacking me at all. Then the attack stopped.

I kept my eyes closed for some time, until I realized that it had been far too long. I peeked out of my closed eyelids and saw a Flareon… No… The Chenja sitting there, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked around, and saw that Rinji was gone.

"Where… Where's Rinji…?" My voice sounded pitiful, but I had to ask.

"That shiny Eevee? He's gone. Just disappeared. Literally." The Chenja said it so flippantly, "Hey, I'm Kiara. Strange place to meet someone, isn't it?"

I continued to stare for a few moments, before realizing that I should probably introduce myself, "Oh… Um… I'm Kami… It's nice to meet you, your holiness…"

I bowed awkwardly, not noticing the confused expression on the Chenja's face, "Please don't do that." The Chenja deadpanned, "It's Kiara. Just treat me like anyone else; I still don't think I even am the Chenja, anyways."

"Oh… Okay…" I smiled up at her, "It's nice to meet you, Kiara!"

**Roiyaru's PoV**

Ganjou stopped walking. He turned slowly to face me. I got the shock of my life when I saw that once again, his eyes were blood red. I took a slight step back in fear as he started to approach me, "You thought that this would be so easy, Roi? That you'd just be able to _murder _me? That's what you did, Roi. You're a murder! Not only did you murder me, but everyone else we know except for our oh so _precious _sister!"

Then I remembered. Everything, everything that happened after this day. He was right… It was my fault, _is _my fault. If I'd never been born they'd still be alive. My fault. All my fault.

"If you'd never been born we'd still be alive! It's your fault! All your fault! Murderer! Roi! You're a great big murderer! What would mother say? Oh yeah, you can't ask her seeing as you _murdered _her, too!"

"It-it was an accident! I didn't mean to! I never… I would never want anything like that to happen, please, Ganjou, I'm sorry!"

"'I'm sorry' isn't good enough, Roi! I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!" He flashed his pearly white teeth at me, "I'm going to kill you before you get a chance to kill me – to kill any of us!"

Then he leapt at me, pinning me down with ease. I didn't fight back – how _could _I fight back? He was my brother, and I loved him. I could never lay a claw on him… Looks like that was going to be my fatal weakness.

**A/N: Sorry! How long has it been? 3 years? Sorry! I said it would only be 1 week! ****At least I managed to update on Monday**

**Anyways, the finale is next chapter, not this chapter, sorry. But trust me, it's worth it! I have a plot now! Go me!**

**Anyways, any constructive crit would be welcome, as well as any bad pokeshifter OCs, bad human OCs, bad Pokémon OCs, good human OCs and good Pokémon OCs! Please remember while reviewing that until about half way through this chapter I wrote this 3 years ago. I was eleven years old. The next chapter will have no where near as many PoV changes, and instead of saying 'x's PoV' I'll just change the scene with a break in between. Hopefully, the quality is going to be getting better :D**

**Today's question is: Who do you think Dusknoir's boss is? You'll get a plushie of it if you get it right!**

**Next time: Kami and Kiara's relaxation is brought to an end when the Pokémon that's been pulling the strings reveals himself, Roiyaru is forced to fight her brother, and Kusa must find Dusknoir's boss before it's too late. **


End file.
